Meant To Be?
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: After a cruel death, Lexie finds herself stuck in a world between heaven and earth. She isn't able to move on until she solves a problem, but the issue is, she doesn't even know that the problem is that she must solve. With an old friend, Lexie revisits Seattle Grace, unseen and unforgotten.
1. Meant To Be

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

It hadn't hurt. It was painless.

And he had stayed with her the entire time.

One moment, she was lying under the metal that was crushing her body, and the next, she was waking up in a white room, all alone, listening to the voices that were still playing in her head.

_"I love you."_

_"You don't have to say it... just because I said it-_

_"I do. I love you. I've always loved you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've always been in love with you. _

_I__'ll always be in love with you. _

_Which is why you have to stay alive._

_ We-we-we're going to get married._

_ You'll be an amazing surgeon. _

_And we're gonna have two or three kids."_

_"So Sophia can... have siblings."_

_"Yeah. Two boys and one girl."_

_"That's nice."_

_"We're gonna be happy Lexie. _

_You and me; we are gonna be really happy. _

_So you can't die, okay? _

_You can't die. _

_Because we are supposed to end up together._

_We're meant to be."_

_"Meant... to... be."_

"Meant to be?" Lexie whispered, shaking her head slowly as she took in the room around her. "Meant to be my _ass_! This is bull shit!"

"Nice to see you too," a deep voice said from behind her.

She turned, taking in the man dressed in army clothes, leaning against an abandoned stretcher.

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"Holy-"

**A/N: I really wanted to write a story about Lexie. I miss her! I'm not totally sure where this is going yet so let me know your ideas on what Lexie should have to do before she can move on.**


	2. Teach Me

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_"Teach Me."_

_"We can't do this, you're Little Grey, and I promised, and... I'm your teacher."  
_

_"So teach me."_

"George?" Lexie gasped. "What... I mean how... I mean-

"You're dead," George said softly.

"No duh!"

"It sucks. I know. I'm sorry."

"Damn you," Lexie whispered and walked forwards to wrap her arms around the all-to-real figure in front of her.

_"Lexie..._

_"Teach me."_

"Hit by a bus and dragged for a few blocks," George muttered. "Compared to being smashed by a plane. Which one is worse?"

"Plane. Definitely plane. I wasn't all stocked up on drugs for the last part of it. You were."

_"Teach me."_

"Where are we?" Lexie asked.

"The lovely land of Limbo. I was stuck here once and now so are you."

"What do you mean stuck? How do I get to heaven? And... where's my mom? Don't I get to see her?"

"You have to finish what you started first. I wasn't allowed to leave until I did. Who knew that Meredith wasn't letting go of me and that I had to get her to cry to finally do it?"

"But... wait what?"

"You are still being held onto way too tightly. You have to get those who love you to loosen their grips."

"Mark," Lexie whispered, shaking her head.

"You need to go back to earth and solve the problem. I'll be in heaven waiting for you."

"Aren't you going to stay?" Lexie demanded.

"Nope. All I'm going to tell you is that the perks of being dead is that you can relive any moment of your life in your mind and feel like you are actually there."

"Oh."

_"Teach me."_

"Good luck."

"Wait! George-"

He was gone before she could stop him.

_"Come on. Am I really that bad?"_

"Damn it," Lexie hissed again and sunk down to the white floor. But that was when she remembered that she could relive any moment of her life.

_"No. I am."_

She could feel his hands on the sides of her face, so firm and sure. His lips on hers.

She quickly pulled out of the memory in a mess of tears and closed her eyes, envisioning her death and the ground she died on.

The next thing she knew, her head was spinning, and she was laying on the ground in the middle of the forest.

It was night time, and it was too dark for her to see.

She slowly turned her face, squinting in the darkness, and coming face to face with a pale, lifeless version of herself.

She screamed out loud, rolling over on the ground, and practically vomiting.

She felt sick, and she gagged, but nothing happened.

She couldn't throw up. She was a ghost.

A freaking ghost.

Someone was crying somewhere nearby.

Lexie shakily stood and made her way through the forest.

The trees were spinning around her. She felt so light, like air.

There was no pain or tiring from walking.

For the first time in her life, or death really, she felt graceful.

The crying was coming from her big sister, who was doubled over, silently whimpering.

Beside her lay her husband, looking in a lot of pain. On the other side of her was Cristina who had finally dosed off.

"Lexie," Meredith whispered through her tears. "Oh gosh Lexie."

"Oh Meredith," Lexie sighed, kneeling down beside her and feeling her own tears starting up on her. "Mer."

She reached forward to comfort her, but her hand went right through her sister.

Lexie collapsed to the ground sobbing in front of her.

She froze when she heard a groaning sound from nearby.

The pilot was still in the plane, sleeping uncomfortably. Arizona was on the ground, and Mark's head lay in her lap.

He looked a thousand times worse from when he was holding her hand. His face was pale. His eyes were shut, but he was twitching. He had bandages, and an oxygen mask.

"Mark," Lexie whimpered and softly pressed her hand on top of his.

He had been moving in his sleep, but he finally settled down the moment she touched his hand. "Lexie," he mumbled. "She's waiting... for me."

"Don't you even think about giving up," Lexie whispered. "Don't Mark. You listen to me. I'm right here. But you better hold on!"

"I'm here for you Mark. I'm here. I'm the teacher now."

_"Teach me."_

_****_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be longer. This was just getting the story set up.**

**So what did you think? Let me know. Keep an eye out for an update of Lost or Stolen.**


	3. I Love You

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_"You okay-_

_"I love you. _

_Oh g- oh my gosh. _

_That just came fa-flying out of my face._

_Like it was some- some kind of..._

_I-I love you._

She watched him sleep all night, reliving memories, awkward and all-to-real, but she could touch him in those memories. She could feel him there.

They made her feel like she was still alive, instead of a ghost, watching her dying ex-BF painfully gasp for air.

_"I just... did it again. Ha!_

_I-I love you._

"Hey Mark," Lexie whispered. "You have to let me go. I know it hurts. But it's time. Otherwise I'm stuck here... not that I don't want to be, because I do. I really, really do. I want you to hold me, kiss me, and... other stuff. And I'm babbling again. Even after death I babble. I'm still awkward and weird, and you can't even hear me, so it's pointless." She blinked back tears. "Mark, it hurts. Not painfully. Not anymore. But emotionally... it _hurts_. Being so close to you and not being able to touch you; seeing you all alive, and me not being able to. Damn it Mark! I wanted to live a long happy life with you! I wanted to have children. I wanted to be a really great surgeon like you said. But I can't because I'm dead. And I want to move on, see what's out there, see the other side, see my mom. But I still want to be here. I don't know what I want. I never know what I want... or wanted I suppose."

_"I do._

_I just- I- I love you._

_And I have been trying not to say it._

_I have been trying so _hard_ to just_

_mash it down and ignore it and_

_not say it, and_

_Jackson is a great guy._

Meredith began to stir in her sleep, and she woke up, looking around her.

For the briefest second, she was confused.

Lexie wanted it to stay that way, to avoid the hurt and all the pain that she was causing her.

But then it seemed to hit her and tears pricked Meredith's eyes and she gasped in a breath deeply.

Derek awoke from beside her, and she tried to be brave for him, but he took her hand, and held it, and kissed it.

_He-he is. _

_He's gorgeous and- and_

_he's younger than you,_

_and he doesn't have any grand kids or_

_babies with his lesbian BFFs,_

"Pleas don't cry," Lexie begged, feeling so sick to her stomach. "Mer, please."

Derek held her tightly and began to cry silently as well.

"Aw, come on," Lexie begged. "Please stop it with the tears. You're making me feel bad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to die. And you are like my big bro, and you shouldn't be crying!"

_and he's an Avery,_

_and he liked me._

_You know? _

_He- he really liked me._

_But it was never gonna work out_

"I want my mom," Lexie said suddenly. "I want my mom. She would know what to do. Please just let go of me you guys! Please! I want to see her!"

Something could be heard in the distance. Lexie looked up at the sky through her tears and Meredith and Derek did as well.

Meredith slapped Cristina who awoke quickly and began to jump up and down, screaming.

Mark and Arizona woke up, but neither of them stood as they observed.

_Because I-I love you._

_I am so in love with you,_

_and you-you're- you're in me._

_You're like- it's- it's like _

_you're a disease. _

_It's like I'm infected by_

_Mark Sloan._

The noise was getting louder and closer to the ground.

Wind was blown right through Lexie as the chopper landed near them.

_And I just can't- I can't_

_think about anything or anybody,_

_and I can't sleep._

_I can't breathe._

"Mark?" Lexie whispered as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Arizona was the first to notice and she screamed for help as paramedics got out of the helicopter and ran towards them.

Meredith was smiling, but tears coursed down her face.

_I can't eat._

_And I love you._

_I just- I love you_

_all the time_

_and every minute of_

_every day. __Ha!_

_And I-I-I-I-_

"We're saved!" Cristina cheered as she got into the helicopter.

Mark began to code as they hooked him up to wire.

_I_

_love _

_you._

_Gosh!_

_That feels good j-just to say that._

_I-I'm- I feel so much better._

"I love you," Lexie whispered as the helicopters took off and she tried to hold onto Mark's hand. "So stay alive."

_I love you."_

__**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This will get the story into the main story now. Review for a quick update.**


	4. Me or Her

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

**Whoa! Sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter guys. Ignore the last one.**

_"I should have asked you first. _

_But I was so excited and I was so sure it was the right thing. _

_And you know why? _

_Because of you._

The helicopter ride was long and tedious.

They got Mark's heartbeat back, but it was weak.

And it only came back when Lexie grasped his hand and held on tight.

Her hand went right through his, but he must have felt it.

_ For the first time in my life, _

_I know what the right thing is."_

By the time they got Mark back to an OR, he was barely hanging on.

Lexie leaned against the wall in the OR, realizing that she would fall right through it if she actually put any weight against it.

Mark began to flat line again.

Tears built up in Lexie's eyes as she watched.

_"I am happy for you. I really am. _

_Something happened today. _

_You became a dad. _

_A real one. _

_And Sloan, against all odds, became a mom._

"You're not ready to die," Lexie whispered through her tears. "Mark you've got a daughter. I didn't have anyone relying on me. You need to stay. You can not die!"

_But I didn't. _

_I was barely ready to move in with you _

_never mind your daughter and- and- and grand-baby. _

_I just... I don't want this."_

Suddenly, he was standing there in front of her._  
_

His eyes widened and his lips parted in awe. A silent smile crept onto his face.

He mouthed her name and reached his hand out to her.

"You stay," Lexie whispered, her lips shaking.

She was in shock, complete shock.

"Mark, if you love me, you will stay! Do you hear me?"

_"You wanted to give your liver to your dad. _

_This is what you do for family. _

_Right?"_

"Look at me. I'll be okay. You'll be okay. I'll be on the other side with my mom. And we'll be together again. I promise."

_"I understand why you are doing this._

_I just don't understand why I am doing it."_

_"I think you are doing it for me."_

"Do this for me Mark. Please?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

He was beginning to fade.

_"Don't make me out to be the selfish one. _

_You don't get to unilaterally decide to let a teenager _

_and her infant move into our house."_

"You've got so much to live for. Love me, but move on from me. Remember me, but don't hold on too tight. Please Mark."

_"Well we'll get a better place! _

_She needs us. Lexie... I thought I missed this. _

_This is a chance for me. _

_Don't make me choose between you and her."_

"Right now it's between me and your daughter. A good father would know what to do."

He frowned and tears began to roll down his face as well.

He reached towards her.

_"Why? Because you'll choose her?"_

"I know you're a good dad Mark."

_"Yeah. I'll choose her."_

"Mark, I'm dead. But you can move on. I love you! Okay? I'll be watching over you."

He faded and his heartbeat started back up.

"I love you," Lexie told him, even though he couldn't hear her.

_"I think our relationship just ended."_

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm on vacation. I know it's a short update, but now the story outside of Lexie's mind can start as well. Please review. Mark accepted that Lexie is gone. But why is she still here? Who is this holding on?**


	5. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! :)**

_"You okay? Are you crying?"_

_"My dad's here."_

"Mark? Can you hear me?" Derek asked.

Lexie watched from the other side of the room as Mark squeezed his eyes shut tighter and then slowly opened them.

"Le-xie?" he mumbled.

Tears pulled in Lexie's eyes. "No," she whispered. "Come on Mark. Please, just let go of me."

_"Okay."_

_"He's here and he's sober. _

_And I would really like for you to meet him."_

"I'm sorry Lexie," he whispered, thinking he was speaking to her.

"Mark," Derek said, louder, firmer. He had a cast on his hand. "Lexie is gone. You are in the hospital. You are okay."

"She... was... in the... O.R... I... saw her."

_"Oh. OH!"_

_"H-how about dinner tonight? Kim Paro's at eight?"_

_"Lexie um... dad's historically do not love me, _

_and by that I mean when I was a teenager um... _

_d-dad's did not love me._

_ And that's the last time I had to meet anyone's dad."_

"Mark, it was a dream buddy. My hand was crushed and they are trying to save it. Arizona's in surgery for internal bleeding. Meredith has stitches in her leg, and Cristina's shoulder needs to be relocated. The captain is paralyzed from the waist down. An dyoua re going to be just fine buddy. But Lexie's gone. She's gone Mark."

_"I'm crazy about you. _

_And I know that my dad will be too. _

_You have nothing to worry about."_

"She's right behind you," Mark muttered, his eyes fixing on Lexie and she froze.

Mark fell back to sleep right after that.

"Anesthesia," Lexie whispered. "You're hallucinating."

_"That's what you said when you told me to tell Derek. _

_Lexie I'm closer to your dad's age than yours. _

_So I-I'm thinking he may not... love me so much. _

_You know... what we have is fantastic. _

_Why don't we just keep it for us?_

_..._

_"Sorry I'm late."_

Lexie had been lost in her mind from the first time Mark met her dad, when she heard Derek speak.

"He's waking up again," Derek said.

This time, Callie was in the room with them.

"Hey Sloan," she said.

"Lexie's dead," he whispered.

"I heard," Callie sighed. "And it sucks."

She stroked the side of his face softly. "And everything's going to be okay."

Tears filled Mark's eyes. "Can I see my daughter?" he whispered.

Callie took a deep breath. "Yes," she said.

"I saw Lexie in the O.R," he said suddenly.

"Derek said you said that."

"I did," he said. "When I flat-lined."

"How did you know-

"I saw her."

_"Uh... Dad this is um... Mark Sloane. Dr. Mark Sloane. He's my um-_

_"Teacher?"_

"I saw her. I did."

"Forget about me!" Lexie begged.

_"Um no. Haha. He's my... he's Mark."_

"Here's your daughter," Arizona said softly as she entered the room.

Mark took his daughter and began to cry as he hugged her.

"Sophia, baby." He looked up form the baby and his eyes fixed on Lexie. "Daddy's here," he whispered, staring above Sophia's tiny head. "Daddy's right here. And he loves you."

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey. I... so nice to meet you."_

He was definitely staring at her.

Right at her.

"Can you see me?" Lexie whispered.

Mark moved his head slightly.

He could see her.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But Mark was looking at her!**


	6. Acknowledged Dr Sloan

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_"Find Dr. Sloane. _

_He's your patient. _

_Ask him the symptoms. _

_Diagnose him correctly to receive your next challenge. _

_What are your systems?" _

"I don't get it," Lexie said as soon as everybody had left the room and it was just her and Mark. "How can you see me?"

"I'd like to know the same thing Lex," Mark mumbled, a look on his face that she couldn't place.

"Can you feel me too?"

_"Well right now, _

_I'm battling a rapid heart rate. _

_Also feeling a little flushed. _

"I don't know," Mark admitted.

Lexie reached forwards slowly, holding her hand up towards Mark.

_I don't even want to mention_

_what's going on below the belt."_

Both of them held their breath, but it did nothing to Lexie.

_"Hey! No! _

_I-I-I don't do dirty _

_secret flirting with you anymore. _

_Okay?_

He fingers were inches from his arm. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Slowly, she brushed her fingers down his arm, but they went right through him.

_I told you. _

_If you want to go public with me, _

_with us, _

_I will do dirty _public _flirting._

Lexie frowned and tears rushed to her eyes.

"I want to be alive," Lexie whimpered. "This isn't fair Mark. You can't even feel me!"

She closed her eyes and screamed loudly in frustration.

The lights in the room blew out in sparks and glass fell to the ground.

_I mean I will _

_flirt publicly,_

_not dirtily..._

_maybe a little dirtily._

Mark's eyes widened and Lexie stood straight up, running from the room as fast as she could.

She ran right up to her sister's room and stopped, looking inside of it.

Meredith was sound asleep in the hospital bed. Derek was in the same bed, holding her.

_W-w-would you _

_please tell me your _

_symptoms _

_so I can concentrate?"_

Lexie began to sob quietly to herself, looking up only when she heard a voice down the hallway.

"Dr. Grey?"

It was a young girl who she had worked with years ago- Milly.

"Milly?" Lexie whispered. "You're still here?"

"People are holding on pretty tightly to me. It's okay though. I'm not ready to go yet. What happened to you Dr. Grey?"

Milly, with her big green eyes and black hair, sat down next to Lexie. She was still such a child.

"Plane crash."

"Whoa! Scary!"

_"Tachycardia, _

_Angioedema, _

_hypo-tension, _

_severe chest and_

_ abdominal pain, _

_difficulty breathing _

_and throat closing-_

"Are you ever seen by anyone?" Lexie asked after a long moment.

"Psychics. But they are creepy. How about you?"

"My boyfriend. He can see me and hear me. It's really strange."

"Well did he almost die?" Milly asked.

_"Anaphylactic shock!"_

_..._

_"Dr. Grey,_

_It would appear _

_that congratulations _

_are in order."_

Lexie nodded.

"That's why." Milly stood up. "Are you coming Dr. Grey?"

_"Thank you Dr. Sloan."_

_"And I'd also like _

_to acknowledged _

Lexie stared at her for a long time. "Where?"

"You'll see!"

...

"The roof?" Lexie whispered as Milly lay down and looked up at the sky.

_that I offer these_

_congratulations professionally_

Lexie followed after her and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds float by slowly. They were stuck there, just like she was.

"Mark won't let me go," Lexie said. "I'm stuck here."

"I think he let you go," Milly said. "But somebody else is holding on."

_and respectfully._

"Like who?" Lexie asked, and then it hit her. "Meredith."

"The other Dr. Grey?"

_Without any __innuendo_

Lexie nodded. "Milly, how long have you been here?"

"Two years."

"And do you want to move on?"

Milly frowned. "Well yes."

_or inappropriate body language."_

"Then why can't we?" Lexie asked. Why are we still here?"

"Because," Milly sighed deeply and stood, walking over to peer over the roof. "People loved us Dr. Grey."

_"Acknowledged Dr. Sloan._"

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Writers freaking block. **


	7. I'll See You At Nine

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

_"What's the emergency?"_

_"Oh, uh, I need a favor. _

_A nurse hates me."_

"Mark," Lexie whispered, walking into his hospital room. "Mark."

He opened his tired eyes and just looked at her with all the love and confusion in the world.

"Lexie-

"Don't talk," she gasped out through tears. "Mark please. Just don't say anything."

_"You're a resident._

_I'm sure all the nurses_

_hate you."_

"I really loved you. I mean _really_ Mark. But we didn't work. I mean... that's what I thought. But it turns out, I couldn't live without you. And now I can't die without you. But I'm going to have to learn. And so that's what I am here to say. You need to move on Mark Sloane. You need to live without me."

_"Yes well,_

_they love you."_

_"I think you love me."_

"I can't," Mark whispered, his eyes tired, free of anything that resembled happiness.

"You have to!" Lexie hissed through tears that ran down her cheeks. "You have a daughter! And friends! And a life beyond me Mark Sloane. So pull it together and love me, but let me go."

_"Fine. Okay. Whatever. _

_Can you please just talk to him? _

_Smooth things over_

Mark stared at Lexie for a long time, watching her fast-paced breathing, her chest rising and falling.

"You look so real," Mark whispered.

"I am real," Lexie responded. "I'm just not alive anymore."

_so when I go_

_to take my patient_

_back to radiology _

_to get his drain put back in,_

_he doesn't make a scene?"_

"Can I possibly hold onto you for one more night?" Mark asked. "Just one more?"

His lip was quivering. He was trying to hard to keep it together.

"Of course," Lexie sighed.

Mark moved over in the bed, making room for Lexie.

"You can't feel me," Lexie reminded him.

"I'll pretend," Mark responded and fixed his eyes on her face, determined.

_"Fine. I'll talk to him. _

_But you gotta meet _

_me at Joe's tonight_

_for a drink."_

"Okay," Lexie gave in, and climbed into bed next to Mark.

She lay flat on her back, her eyes shut. Mark was facing her, watching her.

"What did you do today?" he asked, though his voice was dark.

"I went up to the roof with an old patient of mine who died. She was just a kid. Her name was Milly. And we stood on the roof and just watched the people going by forever. She eventually went on to visit her family. And I realized that I needed to come see you. How about you? WHat did you do all day?""

_"You are unbelievable."_

_"That's why you love me,_

_'cause I'm unbelievable."_

"Slept," Mark answered, short and sweet.

Lexie opened her eyes and looked at Mark. A sleepy smile played on his face. His eyes were shut now.

"What's it like? Being dead?" Mark questioned.

_"You and I... we don't work._

_Okay? W-we've been through this."_

_"One drink!"_

"Kind of like being alive, only you are like a thousand times more graceful. And until everybody lets you go, you are stuck here on earth, which isn't such a bad thing at first. You can relive any memory as if you are aactually there, almost like the first time. And you get to see certain people you knew who died."

"Did you relive any memories?" Mark asked. "If so, which one?"

"Yes," Lexie said sheepishly. "And it was my rediculous 'teach me' memory. And so many times."

Mark chuckled. "That memory isn't rediculous. It's one of my favorites. And not just the sex part. It's the first time I really got to know you."

_"Fine. One drink._

_O-okay, there he is!"_

__"We talked for hours," Lexie agreed. "And you said it wouldn't happen again. But it did."

"Yes. Many more times. So many that not all of my body could keep up with me."

"Some very important things became broken," Lexie giggled.

Mark laughed and rolled over, opening his eyes and sighing deeply, his smile fading from his face.

Lexie held her palm up and Mark did the same. They slowly moved them towards each other, holding them so close together, that they just nearly touched, but they didn't. And then they touched. Lexie's hand began to go through Mark's, so they just held them where they were, just like that.

"It's not the same," Mark sighed. "But having you this close to me, it's like I can feel you again. It's like I can smell your strawberry scented shampoo."

Lexie smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"There is a brand new bottle in the bathroom at Meredith's house. It's all yours."

Makr inhaled deeply annd then slowly let it out, looking over at Lexie.

"How the hell am I going to live without you?"

_"Eli?"_

_"E-eh!"_

_"Two drinks."_

__"You'll manage," Lexie said. "You'll fall in love again."

"I will never fall in love agian Lexie."

"Just be there for your daughter then. Look how screwed up Meredith turned out without a dad. Stay here Mark. Be a good dad. Be the best dad."

_"Fine."_

_"Fine. Stay here."_

_..._

_"Eh, I did what I could._

__"I'll try," Mark sighed. "It's just... seeing you crushed under that plane... I will never be able to get that image out of my mind.

"Well then take a picture of me here. Just like this. Looking just fine Mark. I'm right here."

"I know Lex."

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Tell Meredith that I loved her, and that she was a good sister. A really good sister. And tell my dad that, even though he messed up a few times, he was still amazing, and that I loved him so much. And tell everybody else that might ask that I said goodbye. Okay?"

"Of course," Mark said, and hise yes met Lexie.

"Tell them I said it while I was under the plane."

Mark shut his eyes. "I will Lex."

"And Mark, I have somethign I need to tell you now."

Mark opened his eyes and looked up at Lexie. Big, blue, Mark eyes.

"I love you like crazy. So much that it hurts. So much that in heaven, or in a nother life, or whatever the hell comes next, we will be together again. I promise. This isn't it for us Mark Sloane. We were meant to be together. We were always meant to be together. And I love you Mark."

"I love you too Lexie Grey. I always have and I always will until the day I die, until after I die."

_What time do you get off?"_

_"What? That's it?_

_You didn't do anything!"_

__"I'll let you move on now," Mark said. "Enjoy the after life. Tell O'Malley I say hi."

Lexie laughed softly and for a moment, it felt as if their hands actually touched.

"I love you," Lexie whispered, and shut her eyes.

"I lov eyou too," Mark said, and when he looked at her, he saw right thorugh her.

He couldn't see her anymore.

He had let her go.

Tears began to course down Lexie's cheeks so fast that she couldn't control them and she curled up in a ball next to Mark as he fell into a deep, dug induced sleep.

"I-I-I'll see you in the n-next l-life," Lexie got out, wondering why she was still there if Mark had let her go.

_"See you at nine."_

__**A/N: So about one or two chapters left. I wanted this story to be short and sweet, a way to say goodbye to good old Lexie. Review for a fast update**


	8. Meant To Be Forever

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N: When I first started this story, I thought it would be long like the rest of my stories, and now i realize it was just a short story to say goodbye to Lexie. There wasn't much left to write. **

_"Mark-_

_"Cristina... Cristina will be back any minute."_

"It didn't work," Lexie whispered when she heard him approaching behind her. "George, it didn't work. I'm still here."

She looked through the window into Meredith's room and sighed deeply.

Meredith was crying silently in Derek's arms, whispering how upset she was about Lexie.

"Lexie-

"Maybe Meredith is still holding on. But I can't ask her to let go because she can't hear me. Or maybe this is all a freaking screwed up dream. Or maybe-

"Lexie," George stopped her. "Meredith let you go. She's crushed, but she's used to losing people she loves. And she's got Derek to hold onto. Mark had nobody that loved him like you did. "

Lexie stared at Meredith as her ragged sobs turned to deep breaths. Derek whispered, "We're gonna be okay."

"I know we are," Meredith responded. "I know."

_"Mark-_

_"She's going to be back _

_and we are going to get you stabilized _

_and you are gonna be fine okay?"_

__"You're right," Lexie whispered. "But then why am I still here? Maybe my dad is holding on-

"You're dad's drunk Lex."

"Maybe Molly-

"She doesn't even know yet."

"Maybe-

"Lexie, they all let you go."

"Then why am I still here?"

"You tell me," George said.

Lexie turned and ran down the hallway away from George. She jumped into the elevator and dropped down to the bottom floor of the elevator shaft, landing easily on her feet. She slowly made her way to the room that freaked her out the most- the morgue.

_"Mark-_

_"Just a few minutes, okay? _

_She'll be back any minute."_

_"Mark... I-I'm dying."_

She was staring at the body on the table in front of her. It was pale and stiff and the bottom of it and the left arm was crushed. The bag it was in was zipped shut up to the chest- someone had been looking at its face.

"People have been down here all day to see you," George explained.

"I don't want to be dead George," Lexie whispered without turning around. "I want to lie. I barely got a chance." Tears ran down her cheeks and she fell onto her knees sobbing.

_"What? No you're not."_

_"Mhm. I am. Please... tell..._

_tell Meredith that I love her__... _

_and that... she's a good sister. _

_And please tell my dad-_

_"You're not dying. You're gonna be fine."_

__"I want to grow old," Lexie said. "Have a family."

_"Hold my hand."_

_"I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying."_

_"Hold my hand."  
_

__"I want to be able to hold Mark's hand again and feel it!"

Lexie grasped onto her chest, feeling like her heart might break all over again- if it were still beating.

_"No you're not dying. Do you hear me?_

_You don't die today._

__"This wasn't supposed to happen George!"

"I know," George sighed. "But it did."

"But I was in love!" Lexie shrieked.

_I love you."_

_"You don't have to say it... just because I said it-_

_"I do. I love you. I've always loved you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've always been in love with you._

"And now I lost my chance to do something about it. I waited to long. I made so many mistakes George. I lost so many chances.

Lexie gasped in a deep breath.

_I__'ll always be in love with you._

_Which is why you have to stay alive._

"I wanted to get married," Lexie cried.

_We-we-we're going to get married._

Lexie buried her face in her hands and just cried.

George didn't say a word.

"I wanted a chance to be an amazing surgeon," Lexie finally said.

_You'll be an amazing surgeon._

__"I wanted kids."

_And we're gonna have two or three kids."_

_"So Sophia can... have siblings."_

_"Yeah. Two boys and one girl."_

_"That's nice."_

"I know," George sighed deeply. "I know Lex."

"I was going to be happy George," Lexie said.

_"We're gonna be happy Lexie._

__"I was happy."

_You and me; we are gonna be really happy._

_So you can't die, okay?_

_You can't die._

_Because we are supposed to end up together._

__"You don't understand George. Mark and I were supposed to end up together... we were meant to be."

_We're meant to be."_

__Lexie took a huge breath and fell back against the floor. "We were always meant to be. And I wasn't supposed to die."

"Lexie-

"I'm dead George," Lexie whispered.

"Lex-

"George, I am freaking dead."

Lexie looked up at him with teary eyes and then she shut them. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"You don't need to be alive to have a second chance Lexie. Who knows what happens next?"

"I was the one still holding on," Lexie finally realized and the world around her began to fade as a smile graced her lips.

The world around her was white, all except for the woman who stood before her. "Mom!" Lexie gasped.

_"Meant... to... be."_

__**A/N: Sorry for making it so short but it had to end there. Please review.**


End file.
